YuGiOh! Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The original Star Wars film, Yu-Gi-Oh! style. With Yugi Moto as Luke, Joey Wheeler as Han, and Mai Valentine as Leia.
1. Prologue

A Yu-Gi-Oh! version of Star Wars. Reviews are very much welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or _Star Wars_.

* * *

A long time ago  
in a galaxy far, far away...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars

Episode 4

A New Hope

IT IS A TIME OF FEAR IN THE GALAXY. THE EMPIRE HAS JUST FINISHED CONSTRUCTION OF ITS MOST DANGEROUS WEAPON, THE DEATH STAR.

IN A DARRING RAID, REBEL SPIES ARE ABLE TO STEAL PLANS FOR THE DEATH STAR AND BEFORE BEING DESTROYED, SEND IT TO MAI ORGANA, THE DAUGHTER OF VICEROY MAHAD ORGANA OF ALDERAAN, AND ALDERAAN'S SENATOR IN THE IMPERIAL SENATE.

AS SHE FLEES TO TATOOINE, SHE'S FOLLOWED BY THE DARK LORD OF THE SITH, DARTH YAMI...


	2. Chapter 1

Over the planet Tatooine, Princess Mai Organa's ship, the rebel blockade runner called the _Tantive IV_, fled Darth Yami's Star Destroyer, which was firing on the _Tantive IV._ Inside the ship, the protocol droid, B-3PO and the astro droid, R2-M2 listened to the battle outside. R2 took a chance to glance at 3PO, and he saw himself reflected dimly in 3PO's gold plated body. He was about as tall as an average sixteen year old, and he had a cylinder for a torso with small rectangular feet. He didn't look like much, but he held several surprises inside his mechanical body. 3PO looked like an average sixteen year old too, except he for his gold plating, and on his waist was a gold disk type of device.

"Oh my!" 3PO said as a loud blast was heard overhead. "They've hit the forward stabilizers. We're doomed!"

"Relax." Marik said as calmly as he could. "We'll be fine." He then added, _I think_, inside his head.

The rebel troops defended the door into the ship. Suddenly, they were attacked by the Storm Troopers.

R2 was talking to Mai. She was dressed in a plain white dress, with her hood up to hide her long blonde hair, but R2 could still make out Mai's violet eyes and appealing form.

"Help me, Shimon Muran." Mai said as R2 recorded the message. "You're my only hope. Alright, now which button do I push?"

"Um..." R2 said in an embarrassed way. "Uh... I forgot. I better just take it to him myself."

At the entrance the Storm Troopers made, Darth Yami walked in. He was dressed all in black from his black boots to his black gloves. He also wore a black helmet. The mask was in a shape reminiscent of a skull, and from the vents where his mouth was, heavy breathing came from it. His helmet covered the back of his neck, but it pointed out in a star shape from that. On his chest was a life support device in the shape of an upside down pyramid with an eye in the center. Darth Yami proceeded to kick a rebel's corpse.

"Hmm." Yami said neutrally.

As R2 made his way to the escape pods, he was followed by 3PO.

"Where are we going?" 3PO asked as he followed R2.

"Tatooine." Marik informed 3PO.

"Why?" 3PO asked as they continued to the escape pods.

"I'll tell you later." Marik said as he continued on. "It's too dangerous to stay here much longer."

They eventually made it into an escape pod.

"Now which button is it?" Marik said as he prepared to depart.

As Darth Yami was choking a rebel soldier, a Strom Trooper came up to him.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main reactor." The trooper informed him.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Yami said as he tightened his grip. "What have you done with those plans?!"

"This is a consular ship." The soldier said. "We were on a diplomatic mission."

"If this is a consular's ship, where is the ambassador?!" Yami said as he cracked the rebel's neck and threw him down. He then lost his patience. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the passengers; I want them alive!!"

Mai was running to the pods. She hoped to get down to Tatooine and talk to Shimon Muran herself, but her luck had run out.

"Stun her!" A Storm Trooper commander called out.

They fired their blasters at her, and she fell motionless onto ground.

In the escape pod, R2 used his Omni tool, which was in his finger, to launch the pod they were in. They were launched out of the ship.

"Are you quite sure you know where to go?" 3PO asked calmly, as if it was a relaxing trip.

"Not exactly." R2 answered. "I just know we need to get onto that planet."

"Oh." 3PO said calmly.

On Darth Yami's Star Destroyer, two Imperial officers noticed an escape pod eject out of the _Tantive IV._

"An escape pod's been jettisoned, should we shoot it down?" One of the Imperials asked.

"No leave it." The Star Destroyer's captain answered. "There aren't any life signs, probably a malfunction."

As Darth Yami was thinking, Princess Mai was brought before him.

"Lord Yami." Mai said coolly. "The Imperial Senate won't stand for this!"

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness." Darth Yami said smugly. "You weren't on any mercy missions this time."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mai said defiantly. "I'm a member of the Imperial Senate and-"

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance, and a traitor." Yami said. "Take her away!!"

As Mai was taken away, Yami fumed. How dare a nineteen year old girl talk to him as if she was his equal! _He _was second _only _to the Emperor! _He _had fought in, and won, some of the most important battles of the Clone Wars! _He _fought Shimon Muran to a standstill!!

Then, an unbiased side of his mind interceded. You _killed-_

No! He wouldn't think of that. He couldn't think of that. There was no time to morn Atem Moto or his wife and unborn child. If he wanted to survive, there would never be.

Meanwhile, on Tatooine, 3PO and R2 walked away from the pod.

"My joints are freezing!" 3PO said as his legs became stiffer.

"Quit complaining 3PO!" R2 ordered. He was losing his patience with 3PO's whining.

"Alright, alright." 3PO conceded. "Let's play a game. Who would you rather be a dogboy to? Jabba the Hutt or a service droid?"

"My father was a service droid!" R2 said in an offended tone. He then began to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" 3PO asked.

"I'm going to complete my mission!" R2 said promptly.

"But there's obviously a settlement this way!" 3PO said as he pointed in the opposite direction R2 was going.

"Oh shut up!" R2 said. He'd had enough. He was going to find Shimon Muran, and he didn't care what happened.

"Fine!" 3PO said angrily. "Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning in s day you idiotic rust bucket!"

3PO was the middle of nowhere.

"Oh what have I done to deserve this?" He said to himself. Suddenly, he noticed something in the distance. "Hey, what's that? A transport. I'm saved! Over here!! Hey, I need help!!"

R2 was in a rocky canyon.

"Oh, man." R2 said nervously. "I'm in a bad neighborhood." A small noise made him turn around. "What was that? What? A droid can't walk around by himself anymore?!"

A jawa came up and stunned R2. He lets out a scream as he fell over.

In the jawas' sandcrawler, R2 ran into 3PO.

"Hello." He said friendly as he had accepted the fact that life had turned upside down on him again.

A sort way away on a moisture farm, a young boy named Yugi Moto was standing on the surface. He was dressed in a simple white outfit, but his hair was what stuck out, literally. It stuck out in five places to make it look like a star. Suddenly, Yugi noticed a jawa sandcrawler heading for them in the distance.

"Uncle Seto!" Yugi called out. "Aunt Kisara! Jawas are coming!"


	3. Chapter 2

The jawas' sandcrawler arrive at the Lars' moisture farm. Yugi's step-uncle, Seto Lars, came up with Yugi Moto. He looked down at his pure white outfit. He didn't mind this ordinary outfit as he already had hair that was in the shape of a star with three colors. The tips were magenta, and he had blonde bangs. The rest of his hair was black. He'd lived with his aunt and uncle since he was a baby.

"Yugi!" Yugi's aunt, Kisara Lars, said. Yugi walked over to the opening of the homestead. "Tell your uncle that if he finds a translator, make sure he speaks Botchi!"

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him." Yugi answered. The jawas came every now and then, and the pickings were always poor.

The owner of the homestead walked up to 3PO.

"I suppose you're programmed for etiquette and protocol?" The owner asked. He looked maybe in his early 40s, and he had a very stern glare.

"Protocol?" 3PO said, desperate to get away from those horrible jawas. "Why it's my primary function!"

"What I really need is a droid who understands moisture vaporators." The owner said with his arms crossed.

"Why sir, my first job was programming moisture vaporators very similar to yours!" 3PO said energetically. In truth, he had no idea what his first job was as he received a memory wipe 19 years ago.

"Can you speak Botchi?" The owner asked, without looking very impressed.

"Of course I can sir! It's like a second language to me!" 3PO said relieved.

"Alright, shut up." 3PO's new owner said as he turned to one of the jawas. "We'll take this one and that one over there."

He pointed at a droid next to R2. 3PO and the other droid went with what appeared to be the owner's nephew. All of a sudden, the other droid's motivator blew.

"Uncle Seto!" Seto's nephew called out. "This R2 unit's got a bad motivator!"

"Hey, what are you trying to pull on me?!!" Seto said agitatedly.

"Excuse me sir," 3PO interjected. "But that R2 unit is in tip-top shape."

"Uncle Seto, how about that blue one?" Seto's nephew asked.

"What about the little blue one?" Seto asked. The jawas gave Seto, R2. "Yugi, take these droids to the garage and clean them."

"But I was going to go to Tashi Station to pick up some power convertors." Yugi whined.

"You can waist time with your friends later." Seto said with a note of finality in his voice.

"Yes sir." Yugi conceded.

At the Lars' garage, 3PO was being lowered into an oil tank.

"Oh this oil bath is going to feel so good." 3PO sighed. "I've got such a bad case of dust contamination I can hardly move."

"Duke is right I'm never going to get out of here!" Yugi said, more to himself than anyone else. He then turned to the droids. "So what are your names?"

"I am B-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart R2-M2." 3PO responded.

"Hello." Yugi said.

"Hey." R2 responded.

"I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi responded. "Nice to meet you. So, do you guys have any stories?"

"Not really," 3PO responded. "R2 and I haven't seen much, but our last owner was Raymus Antilles, a leader in the Alliance."

"You were part of the rebellion against the Empire?" Yugi asked in an awed voice.

"That's how we ended up in your service sir." 3PO answered.

"Well, however you ended up here; this little guy's got something jammed in..."

Yugi forced out the sand that was jammed into R2, also triggering some kind of message.

"Ow!" R2 remarked as a hologram of a beautiful woman of Yugi's age, but actually the height of someone his age, spoke.

"Help me Shimon Muran. You're my only hope." The hologram then repeated the message. "Help me Shimon Muran. You're my only hope."

"She's beautiful." Yugi remarked. "Who is she?"

"A passenger on our last voyage." 3Po responded. "Someone important I believe."

"Where's the rest of the message?" Yugi asked.

"The restraining bolt's interfering with my memory bank." R2 said.

Yugi took off the restraining bolt, and immediately afterwards, the hologram vanished.

"Hey, play back the rest of the message!" Yugi said agitatedly.

"What message?" R2 said innocently.

"'What message'?" 3PO said annoyed. "The one you were playing a few minutes ago! It's okay we can trust Yugi, he's our new owner."

"I belong to Shimon Muran." R2 said definitely. "He's supposed to live somewhere around here."

"Shimon Muran." Yugi said thoughtfully. "I wonder if she means old Solomon Muran."

"Who?" 3PO asked with interest.

"Well I never met someone named Shimon, but Solomon lives in a hut on the other side of the Dune Sea."

"Yugi! It's time for dinner!" Aunt Kisara called out.

"Coming!" Yugi called out. "I'll see you guys after dinner."

As Yugi walked to the dining room, he thought of his father. He couldn't help it. He'd died before Yugi was born, and all Yugi knew was that his father had been a spice freighter pilot. Uncle Seto wouldn't say anything more, and Yugi tried a back door by asking Aunt Kisara, who was more open to Yugi knowing his past, about his grandparents. From that he learned that his father's mother married Uncle Seto's father after Yugi's father was born. Sooner than Yugi expected, he'd arrived at the dining room.

"You know, I think those droids were stolen." Yugi said as he sat down. "The R2 unit says that he belongs to a Shimon Muran. I thought he might be a relation to Solomon's."

"Solomon's just a crazy old man." Uncle Seto said. "Besides, I don't think Shimon Muran exists anymore. He died around the same time as your father."

"He knew my father?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"I said forget it." Seto said calmly. "Tomorrow morning, I want you to take the droids to Anchorhead and have their memories erased. They belong to us now."

"While we're on the subject, I was wondering if, with the new droids, I could send in my application to the academy this year." Yugi asked hopefully as he couldn't get anywhere about his father once Uncle Seto had his say.

"Yugi, harvest time is when I need you the most." Uncle Seto said calmly. "Next season, I'll be able to hire some hands, and then you'll be able to send in your application."

"Yeah, that's what you said when Duke and Tomoya left." Yugi said as he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Aunt Kisara asked.

"Looks like I'm going nowhere, again." Yugi said coldly. "I'm going to go check on the droids."

As Yugi left, Kisara turned to Seto.

"Seto he can't stay here forever." Kisara said. "Most of his friends have gone.

"I'll make it up to him next year. I promise." Seto said, painfully aware that he made the same promise every year.

"Yugi's just not a farmer, Seto." Kisara said gently. "He's got too much of his father in him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Seto said as he thought of a day 22 years ago when Atem brought his mother's body back.

Yugi arrived at the garage and turned on the light.

"Guys?" Yugi called out. Suddenly, 3PO arrived and was panicking.

"I tried to stop him, but he heard your uncle's plan to give us a memory wipe, and he left!"

"What?" Yugi asked in shock.

"He left!!" 3PO said even louder.

"Shh!" Yugi said as he put his hand over 3PO's mouth. "Calm down. We'll have to look for him tomorrow. It's too dangerous right now. There are Sand People and all manner of things out there." This was _not_ something Yugi needed.

At the Death Star's council room, a group of Imperial officers were sitting around a table with one seat absent for Grand Moff Dartz.

"Kidnapping Princess Mai could have serious repercussions on us!" General Rafael said for the umpteenth time. "The Rebellion is more dangerous than you realize."

"The Rebels are nothing more than a small nuisance." Admiral Grimo insisted.

"The Rebels will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate-" Rafael countered when Grand Moff Dartz walked in with Darth Yami.

"The Imperial Senate is no longer a factor in our thinking." Dartz said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Rafael asked.

"I've just received word that the Emperor has disbanded the Senate." Dartz said. "The last remnant of the Old Republic has been swept away."

Darth Yami frowned under his mask. Getting rid of the senate meant that actions could be made quicker, but on the other hand…

"But that's impossible." Rafael said in shock. "How can the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The Regional Governors now have direct control of their systems." Dartz said, and Yami frowned at what this meant. Give an individual too much power, and they'll become power hungry. "Fear will keep the systems in line; fear of this battle station."

"What about that fear?" Rafael countered again. "If the Rebels have a technical read out it is possible, however unlikely, that they may find a weakness and exploit it.

"Any attack on this station would be a useless gesture!" Grimo said defiantly. "This station is now the ultimate power in the universe!"

"Don't be too proud of this terror you've constructed." Darth Yami advised the overzealous admiral. "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's way Lord Yami." Grimo said with disdain. Yami became angry at Grimo's crudeness. "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion hasn't given you the foresight to find the missing data tapes, nor has it..."

Suddenly, Grimo began gasping for breath as Darth Yami used the Force to choke him.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Yami said calmly.

"Enough of this!" Dartz called out. "Yami, release him!"

"As you wish." Yami said calmly as his point was already made, he obliged to release Grimo.

"Now," Dartz continued. "Lord Yami will find the missing data, and the Rebel's secret base. No arguments."


	4. Chapter 3

The morning after R2 disappeared, Yugi walked downstairs. He figured that he could visit Solomon to at least see if he was related to this Shimon Muran.

"I'm going to take those droids to Anchorhead now." Yugi said as he walked passed his aunt and uncle.

"Alright." Uncle Seto as he was tinkering with something on an old speeder bike he had.

"Be careful." Aunt Kisara called out.

Yugi and 3PO travelled in Yugi's speeder. After an hour of driving, they caught up with R2.

"R2!" 3PO asked exasperated. "What are you doing here?!"

"Bee-boo-ree-doo-bop!" R2 replied agitatedly.

"He says that he can detect life forms nearby." 3PO translated.

"You forgot the 'Bee-boo' part." R2 said in plan basic.

"Oh, yeah. He said, 'I'm looking for Shimon Muran, you idiot.' Wait a moment!" 3PO called out when Yugi held him back.

"Settle this later!" Yugi said. "We have to check out the life forms R2 detected."

At a cliff, Yugi used electrobinoculars to take a look around.

"Okay, there are two Banthas, but only one Sand Person." Yugi said calmly.

All of a sudden, Yugi was attacked by a Tusken Raider. As he was knocked unconscious, the Sand Person went in for the kill when he heard a shrill and ravenous cry. As the Tusken and his friends left, a hooded figure. The figure came up to Yugi and put his hand to Yugi's forehead to make sure he's alright. R2 watched all this with curiosity. Could this be...?

"Who the heck are you?" R2 asked defensively.

The figure pulled down his hood to reveal an old man with a dark-grey beard. He was dressed in what the Jedi Masters used to wear, but it couldn't be Shimon Muran. He'd only be 57. Although he already started going gray by the time he and Atem saved the Chancellor from the Separatists.

"Hello there." The old man, who R2 could only assume was Solomon Muran, said.

"What do you want?" R2 asked.

"Come here my little friend." Solomon responded. "Don't be afraid."

"What about Yugi?" R2 asked. He may not have counted Yugi as his owner, but he counted him as a friend.

"Oh, don't worry." Solomon said. "He'll be alright."

Yugi opened his eyes a few seconds later.

"You know, the Judland Wastes aren't to be travelled lightly." Solomon said smiling.

"Solomon?" Yugi asked. "Solomon Muran?"

"Yes." Solomon said. "Tell me, Yugi. What brought you here?"

"This little droid." Yugi said as R2 laughed nervously, which came out as whistling. "I think he's looking for her former master. He claims to belong to a Shimon Muran. Is he related to you?"

A look of nostalgia and surprise crossed over Solomon's face.

"Shimon Muran." Solomon said thoughtfully. "Shimon. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"So you know him?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I know him." Solomon answered as he continued to smile. R2 couldn't believe that this was the same man who killed Darth Marik. He was so… old and pale. "He's me. I haven't gone by Shimon since before you were born."

"Then I guess the droid does belong to you." Yugi said as he smiled.

"I don't seem to remember owning a droid." Shimon mused. "Either way, we better get to my house. The Sand People are easily startled, but they'll soon be back. And in greater numbers."

"Hey, where's 3PO?" R2 said. He'd be in big trouble with Viceroy Organa if anything happened to that poor fellow.

"3PO!" Yugi responded in shock.

They found him with his right arm torn off at the shoulder.

"Don't worry about me." 3PO said painfully. "I'll only slow you down."

"I'm not leaving a friend behind." Yugi said firmly.

Shimon helped Yugi pick 3PO up and take him to the land speeder. R2 brought 3PO's right arm.

In the outskirts of Tatooine, a group of Sand Troopers were out scanning the area on orders from Lord Yami.

"Have you found anything?" The commander asked.

"Nothing yet." One of the other troopers said.

Suddenly, another trooper picked up a gear.

"Look sir, droids." The Trooper informed his commander.

At Solomon's hut, Yugi had welded 3PO's arm back on so that Solomon couldn't even tell that it was broken if he hadn't known.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars." Yugi said laughing. "He was a spice freighter pilot."

"That's what your uncle told you." Solomon said as he smiled. "He didn't hone with your father's ideals; he thought he shouldn't have gotten involved and stayed here to help out."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Solomon said as he chuckled. "I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father. Which reminds me, I have something for you." Solomon then walked to his trunk and picked up a device he hadn't touched in 19 years. "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He thought you'd join old Shimon on some damn fool crusade like your father did."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Your father's Lightsaber." Solomon responded. "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster." As Solomon talked, Yugi turned on the familiar blue blade and swung it around a few times. "An elegant weapon, for a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the Dark Times. Before the Empire."

Yugi turned off the Lightsaber and turned to Solomon.

"How did my father die?" Yugi said, and Solomon cringed slightly at the unpleasantness of the question he knew Yugi would ask him.

"A young Jedi named Darth Yami, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights." Solomon began after he thought a moment. "He betrayed and murdered your father. Yami was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force."

"The Force?" Yugi asked.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power." Solomon said as he jumped on the opportunity to change the subject. "It's an energy field. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together." Solomon walked over to R2. "Now, let's find out who you are my little friend, and where you come from."

As he taped R2's head, a hologram of a young woman appeared. Even with the blue tint of holograms, Solomon easily recognized her. _Mai!_

"I saw part of the message, but I couldn't get him to play the rest." Yugi said.

"I seem to have persuaded him." Solomon said as he saw the hologram.

"General Muran." The hologram of Mai said. "Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him. Imperial forces have invaded my ship, and I fear my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I've placed information vital to the survival of the Alliance in the memory circuits of this R2 unit. I ask that you give the droid to my father, so he can look at the plans. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Shimon Muran. You're my only hope."

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you are to come with me to Alderaan." Solomon said as he turned to Yugi.

"Alderaan?" Yugi asked, obviously conflicted. "I can't go to Alderaan, I'm needed at home."

"I need your help Yugi." Solomon said. "She needs your help. I'm getting to old for this."

"It's not like I care for the Empire, I hate it!" Yugi said. Then he sighed. "And Alderaan is so far away."

"That's your uncle talking." Solomon said.

"My uncle." Yugi said as he rubbed his head. "I'm already in enough trouble as it is. When I tell him I had to give you the droids, and that I've found out about my father, he's goanna hit the roof." He walked to the door and then sighed. "Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a ship from there."

"You must do what you feel is right of course." Solomon said. He just wished that it was coming with him.

Before they could make it to Anchorhead, Yugi saw the sandcrawler that delivered the droids to his uncle and aunt. Yugi, Solomon, 3PO, and R2 examined the attack.

"It looks like the Sand People did this." Yugi said as he looked around. "Look, there are Gaffi sticks and Bantha tracks. It's just that I never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

"They didn't, but we are meant to think they did." Solomon said. "These tracks are side by side. Sand People walk single file to hide their numbers."

"These are the same jawas that gave us R2 and 3PO." Yugi said as his eyes widened.

"And these blast points are too accurate for Sand People." Solomon said as he pointed at the sandcrawler. "Only Imperial Storm Troopers are so precise."

"If they traced the droids here, then they would have found out who they sold them too, and that would lead them... home." Yugi ran off to the land speeder.

"Wait, Yugi!" Solomon called out. "It's too dangerous!"

As Yugi reached the homestead, he pulled up in his land speeder and ran out.

"Uncle Seto!" Yugi called out. "Aunt Kisara! Unc... Oh no."

All that was left of them were two charred skeletons.

Yugi arrived back at the camp as 3PO and R2 prepared a funeral pyre for the jawas.

"There's nothing you could have done Yugi, had you been there." Solomon said in a comforting voice. "You'd have been killed too. And the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire."

"I want to come with you to Alderaan." Yugi said. "There's nothing left for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."


	5. Chapter 4

Yugi and Solomon drove to Mos Eisley.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport." Solomon said after they arrived. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We'd best stay close."

They drove into the town and were stopped by three Sand Troopers.

"How long have you these droids." The commander asked.

"About three seasons." Yugi said, thinking quickly. He couldn't risk the troops realizing that he had the droids they were looking for.

"They're up for sale if you want them." Solomon said to help Yugi's lie.

"I'm going to need to see your identification." The commander said.

"You don't need to see his identification." Solomon said as he waved his hand.

"We don't need to see his identification." The commander agreed to Yugi's surprise.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." Solomon continued.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for."

"He can go about his business."

"You can go about your business."

"Move along."

"Move along." The commander said politely. "Move along."

They went to a nearby cantina and got out of the speeder.

"That was close; I thought we were done for." Yugi said with relief. "What happened anyway?"

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded." Solomon replied slyly.

They went into the cantina.

"Hey!" The bartender called out. "We don't except their kind here."

"Who?" Yugi asked in a confused voice.

"Your droids." The bartender said.

"Look guys, we don't want to cause any trouble, so maybe you should wait outside." Yugi said calmly.

"Right Yugi." Bakura said.

The droids walked out as Yugi and Solomon approached the bar. A walrus headed creature growled at Yugi. A horribly disfigured man then tapped his shoulder.)

"He doesn't like you." The man said.

"Sorry." Yugi said.

"I don't like you either."

"Okay." Yugi said in a confused voice.

"You'd better watch yourself." The man continued. "I have the death sentence on twelve systems."

"I'll be careful." Yugi said as he tried to back away, but the man grabbed him by the jacket.

"You'll be dead!" The man shouted, but Solomon quickly intervened.

"This boy's not worth the trouble." Solomon said calmly.

The walrus headed creature grabbed a blaster as Solomon grabbed his Lightsaber and cut off the walrus head's arm. He then deactivated the Lightsaber and conversed with a furry creature with a canine like face, and a hair do that stuck out in front. He then turned to Yugi.

"Tristan here is first mate on a freighter that might suit us.

On the Death Star, Darth Yami walked to Mai's cell with a mind probe.

"And now your highness let us discuss the location of your secret rebel base." Yami said as the door closes behind them.

Yugi and Solomon sat across from Tristan and a young man with blonde hair, brown eyes, a white shirt, and a black vest.

"Joey Wheeler." Joey said smiling stupidly. "I'm captain of da _Millennium Falcon_."

"Is it a fast ship?" Solomon asked.

"You've never heard of da Millennium Falcon?" Joey asked in a disappointed voice.

"Should I have?" Shimon asked.

"It's da ship that made da Kessel Run in less dan twelve parsecs." Joey continued.

"Sorry. It's not ringing any bells." Solomon apologized.

"Oh well." Joey said as he relaxed again. "So, where do you two want?"

"Safe passage to Alderaan for the boy, myself, and two droids." Solomon said before adding in an undertone, "And no questions asked."

"Oh." Joey said smiling. "Let's see. Passage to Alderaan. Kept a secret. Dat'd be, 15,000. All upfront."

"15,000?!" Yugi said trying to keep calm but failing. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's going to fly it twerp?" Joey said grinning. "You?"

"You bet I could! I'm a pretty good pilot myself!" Yugi said angrily.

"Yugi." Solomon said, and Yugi calmed down. "We can pay you 2,000 know. Plus another 15,000 when the job's done."

"17,000?" Joey said. "You've got yourself a deal. Be at my ship in half an hour."

"A pleasure doing business with you." Solomon said as he smiled and left with Yugi.

As Solomon and Yugi left, Joey turned to his old friend Tristan.

"17,000!" Joey said excitedly. "Dis could really save my neck!"

"No kidding!" Tristan said as he smiled.

Joey grinned. As long as he remembered, he'd been running. First, he ran from that circus where he was forced to be a pick-pocket. Then he ran from the Imperial Academy after saving Tristan from the imps, this resulted in a life debt from Tristan, and now he was running from Bandit Keith for the failed spice run. All of a sudden, Hirutani appeared, and he was as green and bug eyed as ever.

"Going somewhere Wheeler?" Hirutani asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Hirutani." Joey said calmly. "I was just about to tell Bandit Keith that I'll be able to pay him back."

"Then why don't you give it to me now." Hirutani asked snidely.

"I don't have it with me." Joey said as he grabbed his blaster under the table. "It'll take a few days."

"Keith doesn't have patience for smugglers who ditch their cargo at the first sight of Imperial cruisers." Hirutani said with a smirk.

"Even I get boarded sometimes." Joey said angrily.

Both Joey and Hirutani put their fingers on the triggers of their respective blasters.

"You won't weasel your way out of this one Wheeler." Hirutani said as he smiled even more. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"I'll bet ya have." Joey said coolly.

Both of them fired their shots at the same time. Joey moved his head so that Hirutani's blast just missed his ear, but Joey's shot went right into Hirutani chest. Joey walked away and tossed a coin onto the bar.

"Sorry about da mess." Joey said as he and Tristan walked out.

In the council room on the Death Star, Darth Yami and Dartz were alone discussing the princess.

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable." Yami reported. "It'll be some time before we can extract any information from her."

"Maybe we should try another approach." Dartz said as he smiled.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked as his eyes narrowed from behind his helmet.

"I think it's time to test the power of this station." Dartz said as his smile widened darkly.

At the _Millennium Falcon_, Bandit Keith was yelling at the ship. He was a fairly muscular Hutt with sunglasses and a Tatooine flag wrapped around his head, but he was also extremely lazy, so he wasn't very willing to do things for himself, which was why he hired bounty hunters and smugglers so much.

"Come on out here Wheeler!" Bandit Keith called out. "Wheeler!!"

"I'm here Keith." Joey said smirking. "You didn't dink I'd leave would ya?"

"Joey, old buddy." Keith said, suddenly assuming a friendly voice. "Why'd you fry Hirutani?"

"Look Keith," Joey said angrily. "Next time ya want to talk to me, come yourself. Don't send one of dese clowns."

"Joey, my boy." Keith said smiling. "What would happen to my rep if I gave special treatment to every smuggler who dropped their cargo at the first sight of Imperial cruisers?"

"Even I get boarded sometimes Keith!" Joey said as he walked around Bandit Keith and took care to _step_ on his tail, which caused Keith to gulp in pain. "Do you dink I had a choice?!" Joey then calmed down after he reminded himself who he was talking to. "Look, give me five day, and I'll have your money back, plus interest."

"Well, for an extra 20%-" Keith began, but Joey cut him off.

"Fifteen Keith. Don't push it."

"Alright, 15%." Keith conceded. "But if you don't give me the money, I'll put a price on your head so big, you won't be able to set foot in a civilized system."

As Bandit Keith slinked away, Joey took a look at one of the bounty hunters Bandit Keith brought with him. He was dressed in green Mandalorian armor with red trimming, but he had a purple jacket over that. Joey gulped at the sight of Boba Kaiba.

After meeting up with 3PO and R2, Yugi sold his speeder to get the needed money for the trip. The four of them arrived at the port where the _Falcon_ was.

"So what do you dink?" Joey asked smugly.

"What a piece of junk!" Yugi called out. It had to predate the Clone Wars by several decades.

"Hey, she doesn't look like much, but she's got it where it counts." Joey said calmly. "Now I'm in a hurry so let's get on board."

Suddenly, a squad of Sand Troopers arrived.

"Stop that ship!" One of the troopers called out.

"Blast them!" The other trooper responded.

"Quick, get in the ship!" Joey called out.

The five of them got into the ship, with Joey going last as he blasted several troops.

As they left Tatooine's atmosphere, an Imperial Star Destroyer chased them.

"They're gaining on us!" Yugi said in alarm.

"We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to Hyper-space." Joey said calmly. "Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!"

The Falcon listed lazily to the left, and Joey remembered that the ship had to warm up first before doing anything fancy.

"That's it?" Yugi asked incredulously. "That was your maneuver? Moving slightly to the left?"

"Well, we're not where we were." Joey said nervously. "Eh? Dat should confuse them."

"But you hardly did anything." Yugi continued. "You just started listing lazily to the left. I'm pretty sure they can keep up."

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer, the Imperials were looking around in shock.

"Where'd they go?!" One of the Imperials said.

"There they are!" The other Imperial said pointing. "They're listing lazily to the left! Go left! Go left!!"

"Man, this guy knows some maneuvers." The first Imperial said.

Back to the cockpit of the _Falcon_, Joey was relieved that the Imps were as dumb as he remembered.

"They're still coming!" Yugi called out. "Can't you get this bucket of bolts moving?!"

"Jumping into hyperspace aint like dusting crops twerp!" Joey said as he lost his temper. "Without precise calculation we could end up going through a star or bounce to close to a super nova, and that'd end your trip real quickly!"

He was eventually able to make the jump.

A few moments later, Solomon was in a recreation area training Yugi in Lightsaber combat with a remote when Joey walked in.

"Well, ya can forget about dose Imperials." Joey said smiling. "I told you we'd lose dem." No one says a word, and Joey added sarcastically, "Don't everyone dank me at once."

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Solomon told Yugi as he continued his training.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Yugi asked.

"Partially." Solomon answered. "But it also responds to commands."

Yugi blocked one of the blasts.

"Good." Solomon said.

"Ancient weapons and hockey religions aint a match for a good blaster at your side." Joey said as he twirled his blaster around.

"You don't believe in the Force do you?" Yugi asked.

"No." Joey responded. "I've seen a lot of strange things in this galaxy. But nothing to make me believe dat dere's some all powerful force out dere controlling my destiny."

As Joey talked, Solomon grabbed a helmet with the blast shield down.

"Alright, this time let go of your conscious self, and act on instinct." Solomon said as he put the helmet on Yugi.

"But with the blast shield down, I can't see anything." Yugi said.

"Your eyes can deceive you." Solomon responded. "Don't trust them."

Yugi tried to deflect one the remote's blasts but missed the blow.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Solomon said as he started to get agitated.

Yugi deflected three blasts in quick succession.

"You see?" Solomon said smiling. "You can do it."

"I call it luck." Joey said dismissively.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Solomon said calmly.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." Joey said as he walked off in a huff.

Yugi then walked up to Solomon. He had removed his helmet.

"You know I did feel something." Yugi said. "It was almost as if I could see the remote."

"That's good." Solomon said smiling. "You've taken your first step into a larger world."

In the Death Star control room, Mai was brought in by Darth Yami.

"Governor Dartz." Mai said angrily. "I should have known you'd be holding Yami's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

"Charming to the last." Dartz said as he gently held her chin. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to sign your execution order."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to do it yourself." Mai said as she wrenched her head free of Dartz's grip.

"You know your refusal to tell us the location of the Rebel's base has chosen the testing sight of this battle station." Dartz said smiling in a way Mai didn't like. "I've decided to test it on your home planet of Alderaan."

"No!" Mai protested. "Alderaan is peaceful! We have nothing to defend ourselves with!"

"You'd prefer a military target?!" Dartz asked sharply.

"Dantooine..." Mai said as she dropped her head in shame. "They're on Dantooine."

"There." Dartz remarked. "You see what happens with a little persuasion, Lord Yami? Prepare the fire."

"What?!!" Mai asked in outrage. Did honor mean nothing to these people?

"You're far too trusting." Dartz said calmly. "Dantooine is too remote to make an impression on the citizens, but don't worry we'll deal with your rebel friends soon enough. Fire at will men!"

Mai went to stop him, but Yami grabbed her shoulder firmly.

"No." Mai said weakly.

The people in the firing room activated the Death Star's super laser, and Alderaan is destroyed. Mai watched on in shock. Her step-father, Mahad Organa, was down there along with everyone else she held dear to her.

"And you call yourselves human beings?" She asked through her tears.


	6. Chapter 5

In the rec room of the Falcon, Tristan was playing holo-chess against R2. R2 captured one of Tristan's pieces.

"Why you little-!" Tristan exclaimed before 3PO cut him off.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help."

"If you ask me, I dink you should let Tristan win." Joey said off-handedly.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid." 3PO said politely.

"Dat's because droids aren't known to rip people's arms out of their sockets." Joey said with a smirk. "Wookiees are known to do that."

"R2 let the Wookiee win." 3PO said nervously.

"No way!" R2 proclaimed. "I'm only one move away from winning."

R2 won with an excellent move, and Tristan tore his arms cleanly out of his sockets.

"I told you." Bakura said calmly.

"Shut up and help me put my arms back." R2 said moodily.

Suddenly a warning alarm sounded.

"Looks like we're approaching Alderaan." Joey said as he got up and went to the cockpit to bring the Falcon in.

Yugi and Solomon followed Joey into the cockpit. Joey's eyes widened.

"Something's wrong," Joey said in fear and surprise. "We're in the middle of an asteroid field!"

"Then why'd the navicomputer say we were approaching Alderaan?" Yugi asked, not getting the logic.

"Because we were." Joey said calmly.

"What?"

"The entire planet's been blown away." Joey said as his voice trembled in awe and fear. "It would take more fire power than anything the Empire could use."

A TIE Fighter suddenly flew by.

"Nyeh!" Joey exclaimed. "Where'd that fighter come from? The nearest Imperial outpost's miles away."

"It looks like it's taking refuge on that small moon." Yugi said as he pointed at the said moon.

"Well, we better jam their transmissions before they can report us." Joey said as he began moving towards the moon.

"Let him go." Solomon advised. "It's too far away."

"Not if we can get to that moon before that fighter leaves." Joey said as he

As they moved closer to the moon, Yugi realized that something was wrong. The surface was almost perfectly smooth, and the only crater was too thin to be made by a meteor.

"That's no moon." Solomon said with realization. "It's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station." Joey said in a half-terrified voice. All of a sudden, the station began to come closer. "Come on Tristan! Let's get out of here!" Joey called out, but the station still came closer. "Tristan! Get us out of here!"

"What's wrong now?" Yugi asked urgently.

"We're caught in a tractor beam!" Joey said as he clenched his fists. "Well they're not taking me in without a fight."

"You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting." Solomon said with a wry smile on his face.

In the Death Star's council room, an Imperial agent walked in.

"Sir," the agent said. "The scouts went to Dantooine, but all they found was what appeared to be the ruins of a Rebel Base."

"She lied!" Dartz said as anger filled his voice and eyes. "She lied to us!"

"I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion." Darth Yami said with a smirk hidden by his helmet. He wasn't even sure what they found was a Rebel Base as he remembered hearing that the Jedi used to keep an Enclave on Dantooine.

"Terminate her." Dartz ordered. "Immediately!"

"Sir," Another agent said through a com-link. "A freighter that matched the description of a freighter that flew out of Mos Eisley a few moments ago."

"They must be planning to return the plans to the princess." Yami said thoughtfully. "She may yet be of use to us."

As the freighter landed on the Death Star, Darth Yami walked in after a group of Imperials checked it.

"The ship's empty sir." The head of the Imperials checked. "According to the log, the crew abandoned the ship shortly after takeoff."

"Did you find any droids?" Yami asked.

"No sir." The imperial responded. "They must have jettisoned with the crew."

"Bring a scanner." Yami ordered. "I want you to check every inch of this ship." Yami then became thoughtful as a familiar tremor in the Force was felt by his mind. "I sense something." He said to himself. "A presence I've not felt since..."

He walked away. He hoped that what he was sensing was accurate.

The scanner was brought up with two Imperial agents when shouts were heard. The Storm Troopers heard several shouts.

"Hey, could you give us a hand up here?" A voice asked.

The two Storm Troopers walked up, but when they arrived, they saw a Wookiee, a man with a gun, a boy with a sword, and an old man with another sword, and the swords appeared to be made of blue light.

Yugi and Joey walked into the control room with Tristan. Joey then quickly shot the officer in there as Tristan growled. Yugi took off his helmet to be able to look Joey in the eye as Joey took off his helmet.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Yugi said as if he was some kind of master strategist.

"Bring them on." Joey said moodily. "I'd prefer a straight on fight."

Solomon walked in with 3PO and R2. R2 hacked into the computer system.

"Okay, the tractor beam's controlled by a generator in the middle of the station's fourth floor." Marik said as he kept scanning for more information.

"I'll take care of it." Solomon said.

"We'll go with you." Yugi said.

"No." Solomon said, firmly but kindly. "You'll stay here."

"But-" Yugi began, but Solomon cut him off.

"Your destiny lies on a different path than mine."

Solomon then left to shut off the tractor beam.

"The guy's nuts." Tristan said as he blinked.

"You said it Tristan." Joey said. "Where'd ya dig up dat old fossil?"

"Solomon's a great man!" Yugi shouted angrily. What did Joey understand about self-sacrifice?

"Yeah, great at getting us lost!" Joey countered.

"Well I didn't hear you come up with any ideas!" Yugi countered.

"I did it!" R2 said as he had still been scanning the computer. "I found her! She's here! She's here!"

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"Princess Mai!" Marik exclaimed.

"The princess?" Yugi asked in surprise. He would have thought she'd be in prison.

"Wait." Joey said as he blinked. "What princess?"

"She's the one who owned the droids." Yugi explained. "Where is she?"

"Okay." Marik responded. "She's on the detention level, and she's going to be executed."

"C'mon Joey, we've gotta save her." Yugi said urgently.

"No way." Joey said finally. "Besides da old guy told us to wait here."

"But they're going to kill her." Yugi pleaded. "Look, a few minutes ago, you said you didn't want to just wait here."

"Marching into da detention area wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Joey countered.

"She's rich." Yugi said with a smirk as he got a burst of inspiration. It worked as Joey looked up interested. "She's a princess and a leader of the rebellion. If you were to rescue her the reward would be..."

"What?" Joey asked.

"Well more wealth than _you_ can imagine." Yugi said.

"I don't know." Joey said skeptically. "I can imagine quite a bit."

"You'll get it." Yugi promised.

"I better." Joey said.

"You will." Yugi responded.

"Alright, how are we gonna do this?" Joey asked, and Yugi spied a pair of binders and smirked again.

"3PO, hand me those binders." Yugi said, and 3PO gave Yugi a pair of binders. He then walked up to Tristan. "Tristan, hold out your hands." Yugi said as he was about to put the binders on Tristan when he growled. "Okay Joey, you do it."

Joey took the binders and smirked like Yugi.

"Don't worry Tristan." Joey said. "I dink I know what he's planning."

At the generator for the tractor beam, Shimon shut it down and hid behind it as two Storm Troopers appeared

"So, what do you think is going on?" One trooper asked.

"Probably just another drill." His friend said. "So, did you see that new TIE Fighter of Lord Yami's?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." The first trooper said. Shimon then used the Force to make the troops believe they heard a noise in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go. "What was that?"

"We'd better check it out." The other trooper said.

As they left, Shimon went in the opposite direction. It was almost time to face his old apprentice.

Yugi and Joey walked in with Tristan's hands in binders. A few seconds later they came out in the detention area.

"We've got a prisoner for Cell Block B." Yugi said.

"Alright, let me just call it in." The warden said.

Yugi used what little Force power he has control of to release Tristan's binders, and he distracted the warden, so that Joey blasted him while he was distracted by the warden. Joey then took off his helmet.

"Let's find out what cell dis princess of yours is in." Joey said. "Here it is, cell number 2211. You go, I'll try to keep them on da upper floors." As Yugi left, Joey tried to talk the Imperials out of coming down. "Um, everything's okay down here. Situation normal."

"What happened down there?" An Imperial asked.

"Well, we had a slight weapon's malfunction, but everything's fine now." Joey said as he hoped he remembered enough Imperial Protocol to get him by.

"What's your number?" The Imperial asked.

Joey blasted the speaker.

"It was a boring conversation anyway." Joey said before he shouted at Yugi. "Yug, we're gonna have company!"

In Mai's cell, a very short Storm Trooper came in. Mai was lying down on the sleep couch.

"Aren't you kinda short to be a Storm Trooper?" Mai asked.

"Huh?" The trooper asked in an extremely high voice for a Storm Trooper. "Oh, the uniform." He took his helmet off to reveal his face. He had black star-shaped hair with magenta tips and blonde bangs. He also had the same color eyes as Mai. "I'm Yugi Moto. I'm here to rescue you."

"What?" Mai asked. She had heard of Atem Moto, but she'd never heard of a Yugi Moto.

"I've got your droids." Yugi responded. "I'm here with Solomon Muran."

"Who?" Mai asked. Maybe this Solomon knew Shimon or was related to him.

"Shimon Muran." Yugi said. "Sorry, I know him better as Solomon."

"Well, where is he?" Mai asked urgently.

"He's deactivating a tractor beam that's keeping us from lifting off." Yugi explained.

Yugi and the princess arrived outside the detention area while Joey and Tristan were blasting at the Storm Troopers.

"Our way out's been obscured." Joey said calmly.

"This is some rescue." The princess said as she grabbed Yugi's blaster, and fired at several Troopers, hitting them all, and then shots open a vent. "Follow me."

She jumped in.

"Great girl." Joey said sarcastically. "Either I'm gonna kill her, or I'm falling in love with her." Yugi jumped in after the princess "Now you, Tristan."

"No way!" Tristan complained. "It stinks!"

"Get in dere ya big ape!" Joey shouted. "I don't care what ya smell!"

Shortly after Tristan dived in, Joey dived in too. They end up in a garbage masher.

"Oh, great idea princess." Joey said moodily. "Jumping into a pile of garbage. What an incredible smell you've discovered."

A creaking noise was heard.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

The creaking noise became louder.

"I've got a bad feeling about dis." Joey said with a tremble

The garbage masher activated, and the walls began to move in, with them in the middle.

"Tristan, keep da princess on top!" Joey shouted. "Yugi, call dose buckets of bolts you brought with you!"

Yugi grabbed his com-link as Tristan tried to hold the princess above the garbage mashers.

"3PO!" Yugi shouted. "3PO! R2! Do you read me?"

"What's wrong Yugi?" 3PO asked.

"There's no time to explain, just shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!" Yugi shouted.

"Hurry R2!" They heard 3PO say. "I think they're in trouble!"

"Okay, where is the control for that garbage masher?" R2 wondered.

"Guys hurry!" Yugi shouted as the masher squashed them extremely close together.

"Almost there." R2 said through the com-link.

The garbage masher turned off, and Yugi, Mai, Joey, and Tristan were screaming with laughter.

"Listen to them R2 they're dying." Bakura groaned over the com-link. "Curse our metal bodies. We weren't fast enough."

"You did it guys!" Yugi shouted happily. "We're safe. Hey could you open the door for, where are we? 3362297?"

"Got'cha." R2 said, and the door opened.

Everyone got out of the detention level, and Joey and Yugi were back in their ordinary outfits.

"Okay." Yugi said. "Now what?"

"Now, we go to da Falcon, beat up da Storm Troopers and fly on outta here." Joey said with a smirk.

"I don't know who you are where you come from, but that's the stupidest plan I've ever heard." Mai said angrily. "We have to be careful."

They begin to walk towards the Falcon in a less direct route than Joey would have preferred.

"Look, Princess." Joey said agitatedly. "I only take orders from one person. Me."

"It's a wonder you're still alive." Mai said with a smirk as she nearly bumped into Tristan. "Will someone get this moving carpet out of my way?"

"No reward is worth dis." Joey said as he could feel his face turn red.

In the council room of the Death Star, Darth Yami had just explained his theory to Dartz.

"Shimon Muran?" Dartz said incredulously. "Here? What makes you so certain?"

"A tremor in the Force." Yami explained. "The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master."

"He has to be dead by now." Dartz said.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Force." Yami warned sagely.

"The Jedi Order is extinct." Dartz responded. "Their fire is gone from the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion."

"Sir," An Imperial said over the com-link. "Something's gone wrong with the tractor beam's power generator, and the princess has escaped."

"Shimon is here." Yami said with a smirk. "The Force is with him."

"Then he must not be allowed to escape." Dartz said nervously.

"Escape is not his plan." Yami explained. "I must face him alone."

At the docking bay, Shimon was within sight of the Falcon when Yami appeared. Both activated their Lightsabers.

"I've been waiting for you, Shimon." Yami said, and Shimon could easily imagine the smirk on Yami's face. "We meet again at last." They exchanged a few blows. "The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master.

"Only a master of evil Darth." Shimon said as a way to throw Yami off by referring to him by his title. They exchanged a few more blows. "You can't win Darth. Should my saber find its mark, you shall cease to exist, and I warn you. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful then you can possibly imagine."

They exchange a few more blows.

"Your powers are weak, Old Man." Yami said mockingly.

Yugi, Mai, Joey, Tristan, 3PO, and R2 arrived at the Falcon. As Joey and Mai are on the ramp Yugi noticed the duel between a man who could only be Darth Yami and Solomon.

"Solomon?" Yugi asked.

As the two combatants continued to fight, Solomon glanced back at Yugi. He then held his Lightsaber up in surrender. Yami swung his Lightsaber at Solomon, but just before it makes impact, the cloak becomes empty.

"No!" Yugi called out. He couldn't have lost Solomon so soon!

Several Storm Troopers who had been looking at the fight turned and fired at Yugi. Yugi fired back while Yami probed Solomon's robes with his foot.

"Yugi, it's too late!" My shouted.

"C'mon Yug!" Joey called out.

Yugi continued to fire at the troops when he felt something.

_**Run Yugi. Run.**_ Yugi heard Solomon's voice say. He looked around a little, wondering if he was losing his sanity.

Yugi ran to the _Falcon_ which took off a few minutes later.

Yugi slouched down onto the holo-chess table while Mai tried to comfort him.

"I can't believe he's gone." Yugi said with tears in his eyes.

"He died defending us." Mai said with a smile. "From what I've heard about him, it's how he would have wanted to go."

Joey then ran in.

"C'mon Yug," Joey said urgently. "We're not out of the woods yet."

Yugi and Joey got into the laser torrents of the Falcon as several TIE Fighters arrived. They continued firing at them with limited results.

"They're coming in too fast!" Yugi shouted. Eventually Yugi shot down one of the Fighters. "I got him!"

"Great Yug." Joey said. "Just don't get cocky."

Eventually, they destroyed all the TIE Fighters.

"That's it!" Yugi shouted with excitement. "We did it!"

In the cockpit. Mai was so excited, she hugged Tristan.

"They did it!" Mai shouted with equal excitement.

In the Death Star's Control Room, Dartz and Yami watched the _Falcon_ take off.

"You're sure that homing beacon is in place?" Dartz asked. He would much rather have shot the ship down.

"Absolutely." Yami responded.

"I'm taking an awful risk Yami." Dartz said as he starred on at the point where the _Falcon_ left for Hyperspace. "This had better work."


	7. Chapter 6

At the cockpit of the Falcon, Joey was sitting in the pilot's seat while Mai was sitting right next to him.

"So, what did ya dink of my little maneuvers?" Joey asked with a smile.

"Joey, they let us go." Mai said as if it was obvious. "It's the only explanation. I just hope we can get R2 to the base before it's too late."

"What's da little droid carrying dat's so dang important?" Joey asked as his head was already throbbing from all the info he had learned over the past few days.

"The data plans for the Death Star." Mai explained. "I just hope when we get the plans downloaded, a weakness can be found."

"Well it's no skin off my nose if dere is, or isn't." Joey said defensively, though he didn't know why he was being so defensive. "Once we land at da base, my job's done. Let's get one thing straight, I aint in this for your little rebellion, Princess, and I aint in it for you! I expect to be well paid! I'm in it for da money!"

"Well, you have nothing to worry about." Mai said coolly. "If money is all you care about, then money is what you'll get." Yugi came in as Mai walked out. Joey saw her turn to Yugi out of the corner of his eye and say, "Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he cares about anything, or anyone."

"I care." Yugi said as Mai left. He then sat where Mai was sitting. "So what do you think of her, Joey?"

"I'm trying not to Yug." Joey said as he was still trying to figure out why he shouted. It wasn't like she had asked him to join the Rebellion.

"Good." Yugi said as he sat back.

"Still, I've got to admit that she's got spunk." Joey said thoughtfully. "I don't know. Do you think a princess and a guy like me...?"

"No." Yugi said quickly.

()()()()()

The gang arrived at the rebel base on Yavin IV and quickly went to the briefing room as General Ishtar showed all the pilots there a hologram of the Death Star.

"According to the plans given to us by Princess Mai, there's an exhaust port that's only two meters wide." Ishtar explained. "Thanks to several trenches, a small one man fighter should be able to fire a proton torpedo into the hole; this will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the Death Star."

"That's impossible, even for a computer." A pilot named Karim said.

"It's not impossible." Yugi explained. "I used to bull's-eye womprats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

Everyone seemed impressed by this, and Yugi smiled nervously as he never saw that was good flying as he'd been doing it since he was 13.

()()()()()

At the hangar, Yugi, now in a fighter outfit, walked to Joey and Tristan as they were loading their reward money.

"Well Yug, I guess dis is good-bye." Joey said.

"So, you're leaving?" Yugi asked in slight surprise.

"Well, yeah." Joey said in a tone that made it sound he was repulsed with himself. "Why don't you come with us? We could use a guy like you."

"Joey," Yugi said. "I'm needed here."

"Alright." Joey said as Yugi walked away when Joey called back. "Hey Yugi. May da Force be with ya."

"And also with you." Yugi said with a smile.

As Joey and Tristan boarded the ship, Mai walked to Yugi.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Yugi said. "I just thought that Joey would stay."

"He's got to follow his own path." Mai said comfortingly.

"I only wish Solomon was here." Yugi said sadly.

"Don't worry." Mai said as she kissed him on the cheek. "For luck."

()()()()()

In the X-Wing area of the hangar, a man walked up, it was Duke Devlin. He looked the same as ever but in a fighter outfit.

"Yugi?" Duke asked.

"Duke!" Yugi called out. "It's great to see you again!"

"So, you here for the Death Star run?" Duke asked.

"Oh man, you know it." Yugi said with a smile as suddenly this all felt like another run around Tatooine with one of his oldest friends.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Kid?" General Ishtar asked.

"Sir," Duke said. "You're looking at the best pilot in the Outer Rim Territories."

Yugi walked to his X-Wing as R2 was lowered into the Astro Droid unit.

"Are you sure you don't want another droid?" The technician asked. "This one's pretty beat up."

"Not on your life." Yugi said with a large smile. "That little droid and I have been through a lot together."

"Friends to the end." R2 said with a smile.

()()()()()

As the X-Wings flew at the Death Star, they all signed in.

"All wings report in." Red Leader said.

"Red 3: Standing by." Karim replied.

"Red 4: Standing by." Duke said.

"Red 5: Standing by." Yugi said as they approached the enormous battle stations.

After everyone signed in, the Y-Wings went on their run. They made an impact on the surface with one of the missiles, but it didn't do any good.

()()()()()

Inside the Death Star, Darth Yami walked to the leader of the TIE pilots.

"Prepare my fighter, and give me two of your best to cover me." Yami commanded.

"Yes sir!" The pilot responded.

()()()()()

Outside the Death Star, a pilot in a TIE Advanced destroyed all the fighters except Yugi, Duke, and Karim.

"This is Red 5." Yugi said. "I'm going in. Cover me guys."

"Yugi, are you sure you'll be able to pull out in time after you fire the torpedo?" Duke asked.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home." Yugi said with a smirk.

As Yugi's team went on the run, the TIE team tailed them.

"I can't shake 'em!" Duke shouted.

The TIE Advanced launched a blast from his fighter and destroyed Duke's X-Wing.

"Duke!" Yugi shouted.

"Calm down, Yugi." Mai said over his headpiece. "Concentrate on the mission."

The TIE Advanced shot again and damaged Karim's fighter.

"I'm hit!" Karim reported.

"Get out of here Karim!" Yugi shouted. "You can't do any more good back there."

"I'm sorry." Karim said as he flew off.

()()()()()

As one of the two remaining X-Wings prepared to leave, Yami turned on his head piece.

"Let him go." Yami ordered. "Stay on the leader."

Yami fired again and hit the leader's astromech droid's head.

()()()()()

"Ow!" Yugi heard R2 exclaim. "Screw you, you son of a bitch! What am I, Superman's chest?" As R2 began shutting down, he continued, "I'm going to kick your butt from here to Middle-Earth... Nerf. . . herder."

"I've lost R2." Yugi reported.

"Oh dear." Yugi heard 3PO say over his head piece.

()()()()()

As the leader continued the run, he continued to avoid Yami's blasts.

"The Force is strong with this one." Yami said to himself.

()()()()()

As Yugi approached the exhaust port, he turned on his targeting computer.

_**Use the Force, Yugi. **_Yugi wondered if he was beginning to crack under the pressure as he got closer to the exhaust port. _**Let go, Yugi.**_ Yugi continued on until he was a few feet away from the target. _**Yugi, trust me.**_

Yugi decided to do just that and turned off his targeting computer.

"Yugi, you turned off your targeting computer." Ishtar stated over his head piece. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi said.

()()()()()

As the leader prepared to fire, Yami finally got a lock on him.

"I have you now." Yami said as he smirked under his helmet.

Suddenly, a blast destroyed both of Yami's cover fighters.

"What?" Yami exclaimed.

()()()()()

Yugi smiled as the _Falcon_ came into sight.

"Ya-hoo!" Yugi heard Joey call out over his head piece as he blasted the last fighter away. "You're all clear Yug! Now let's blow this thing, so we can go home!"

Yugi concentrated and used the Force to guide his actions, and he was able to make a perfect shot that went in the exhaust port, and the entire station blew up.

"Great shot Yug!" Joey called out. "That was one in a million!"

_**Yugi,**_ Solomon's voice said again. _**Remember, the Force will be with you, always.**_Yugi smiled and knew that he was right.

()()()()()

In deep space, Yami's TIE Advanced was rolling around like a corkscrew until Yami stabilized it.

"Hmm." Yami said as he pondered the battle. He had felt it when the Death Star blow, and he also knew that no normal pilot, not even some of the best pilots of the Jedi, could have landed that blow. Only a pilot of Atem Moto's caliber could have done that.

()()()()()

As Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Karim came out of their ships, everyone congratulated Joey and Yugi. Mai ran up and hugged both Yugi and Joey.

"You did it, Yugi!" Mai said excitedly. "You did it!"

"Hey, I couldn't have done it without the mercenary over here!" Yugi said with a smile.

"Well," Joey said jokingly as he ruffles Yugi's hair. "I couldn't let you get all da reward money."

"Oh, I knew there was more to you than money." Mai said with a laugh as she ruffled Joey's hair.

They're joyous mood was dampened however when R2 was lowered from the Astro Droid unit. He was pretty damaged.

"Oh, R2!" 3PO said mournfully. "Yugi, if any of my gears can hasten repairs, I'll gladly donate them!"

"Don't worry." Yugi said with a smile. "He'll be fine."

()()()()()

A week later, a celebration ceremony was held in honor of the destruction of the Death Star. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan walked down to Mai, who was dressed in regal robes. She took a quick glance at a polished 3PO with a fully repaired R2. When Yugi, Joey, and Tristan arrived, Mai gave each of them a medal for their part in destroying the Death Star. As she gave Yugi his medal, she gives him a warm smile, and as she gave Joey his medal, she gave him a flirtatious look. She wondered what would have happened if R2 had come to Shimon uninterrupted. Would Yugi still have come, and if he hadn't where would they be right now?

()()()()()

Yugi thought about his father. He would spend his time with the Alliance finding out as much as he could about Atem Moto. After that, he would make Darth Yami pay for taking his father and Solomon away from him.

()()()()()

Joey amused himself about the fact that a Corellian smuggler and former student at the Imperial Academy was now a hero of the Rebel Alliance.

()()()()()

R2 was happy to be participating in a real battle again, and he was gonna kick Darth Yami's butt for nearly blasting his head off.

The End.


End file.
